Tanong ko lang
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: Tarantado ka pala, eh. Bakit mo pa ako pinagtanong kung ayaw mo din naman pala?" English and Tagalog versions inside. Hope you like it. :


**Tanong ko lang - A Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy fanfic**

**--**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy or the characters.  
I just want to buy a copy of the manga._

_AN: English translation at the bottom. Hope you like it. (:_

* * *

"Psst. Natsume. May 'tatanong sa'yo." Ang babaeng may pangalan Mikan Sakura ay kinausap ang kanyang kasama na si Natsume Hyuuga. Nasa klase ang dalawa pero hinde basta bastang klase. Ito ang pinakahuling klase ng buong eskwelahan bago ang bakasyon na pinakahihintay ng lahat. Halatang excited ang lahat ng mga bata na makaalis sa silid-aralan dahil nakatitig lahat sa orasan na nakasabit sa dingding. Sayang lang at may sampung minuto pa bago ang pagtatapos ng klase.

Dumaing si Natsume pero hindi pa rin nya tinignan ang katabi. Inayos nya ang _manga_ na nakatakip sa kanyang pagmumukha. "Ano na naman? May klase pa. Magbigay pansin ka nga sa sinasabi ng titser."

"Bakit ako makikinig sa'yo? Ikaw nga dyan ang natutulog sa klase, eh." Sinabi ng babae ng nakasimangot. Mukhang nalimutan na nya yata ang sasabihin sa lalake. Hindi dumadaan ang isang araw na hindi mag-aaway ang dalawang kinse-anyos na dalaga at binata. Naging ruta na ito ng dalawa pero hindi nila ito napapansin. Ang mga kaibigan lang nila ang nakapansin dito pero pinababayaan nila ang dalawa.

Naisipang laitin ni Natsume si Mikan, para lang tigilan na sya. "Nandyan ang pagkakaiba natin. Kahit matulog ako ng buong araw dito, papasa pa rin ako sa exam. Ikaw naman, kahit nga hindi ka na makinig sa aralin, babagsak ka pa rin." Ngumisi si Natsume.

Ngunit, parang hindi tinablan ng insulto na ibinato sa kanya si Mikan. "Alam mo ba kung kelan pwede si Ruka lumabas? Alam ko'ng may ubo't sipon pa sya."

Nagisip muna si Natsume. "Sa susunod na linggo, baka pwede na. Bakit ba?" Tinanong nya ang masayahing babae.

Ngumiti si Mikan at muling hinarap ang guro sa may harapan. "Wala lang. Gusto ko kasi syang imbitahang pumunta ng Central Town, eh."

Tinanggal ni Natsume ang _manga_ sa mukha nya at hinarap si Mikan ng seryoso. "Eh, ako? Bakit hindi mo man lang ako tinanong?"

Binigyan ni Mikan ng hindi-ako-naniniwala-sayo na mukha. 'Para namang sasama ka kasi.' Inisip ni Mikan.

"Gusto mo bang sumama sa'min sa Central Town, Natsume?" Tinanong nya ang binata.

"Ayaw."

"Tarantado ka pala, eh. Bakit mo pa ako pinagtanong kung ayaw mo din naman pala?" Pagalit na tinanong ni Mikan si Natsume. Kung wala sila sa dito, sa silid-aralan, sumisigaw na sana ang dalaga sa ubod ng galit.

_Bring._

Tumunog ang bell, ang pinakahihintay at nagiisang senyas ng pagtatapos ng mga klase sa araw na iyon. Ng makita ng mga kaibigan ni Mikan na panlisikan nya ng mata si Natsume, pinabayaan na nila ang dalawa. Walang tao sa tamang pagiisip ang sasali sa giyera ng dalawa. Baliw pa nga ang sino mang kumausap sa isa, pagtapos nang away. Lahat sila ay umalis na isa lang ang nasa-isip, 'Ang tagal naman mag-aminan nitong dalawa. Nakakapagod, ha.'

Naiwan ang dalawa ng mag-isa. Sa wakas, nagsalita din si Natsume. "Simple lang naman, eh. 'Di ba ang kondisyon mo para pumunta sa Central Town ay dapat kasama mo ang partner mo?" Namutla kaagad ang katabi ng binata. "'Wag ka magalala. Sasamahan naman kita dito."

Tumayo si Natsume at lumabas ng pinto, iniwan si Mikan na punong-puno ng galit. "Gago ka, Natsume."

* * *

"Psst, Natsume. I want to ask you something." A brunette 15 year-old, Mikan Sakura, whispered softly at her seatmate, Natsume Hyuuga. Class was in session, but it wasn't just any other normal class. This class was the last class of the entire school before the long-awaited holidays start off. It was obvious that everyone was really looking forward to their vacation, staring at the clock that motionlessly hanged from the wall. Too bad for them, they still had to put up with 10 more minutes of lesson.

Natsume groaned but didn't make a move to face his partner. He fixed the manga that covered his face. "What is it this time? Class is still on. Pay attention to the teacher, will you?"

"Why should I listen to you? You're the one who's been asleep throughout the whole day." Mikan pouted at her raven-haired partner. It looked like she forgot all about her previous statement. Not a day passed that this two 15 year-olds would never bicker. It became a route and habit that neither has noticed. Their friends have already noticed it but decided to let the two partners be.

Natsume insulted Mikan, an attempt to make her leave him alone in peace. "That's where our difference is. Even if I sleep here for the whole day, I'll still pass and even get the highest score. While you, Mikan, don't even need to listen because you'll just fail anyway." Natsume smirked.

Mikan sat there completely unaffected, before she remembered her main purpose for talkign to him. "Do you know when Ruka can come out of his room? I know he still has flu."

Natsume thought for a bit. "Next week should be fine. Why do you want to know?" He asked the cheerful brunette.

Grinning, Mikan faced the front. "Nothing. I just wanted to invite him out to Central Town, that's all."

Natsume stiffened and removed the manga off of his passive face. He turned to her and asked, in a serious tone. "What about me? Why didn't you invite me, then?"

Mikan flashed him an I-don't-believe-a-single-word-you're-saying face. 'It's not as if you're going, anyway.' She thought.

Giving in, she asked the boy beside him. "Do you want to go to Central Twon with us, Natsume?"

"Don't wanna."

"You stupid idiot. Why'd you make me ask when you didn't want to go in the first place?" She whispered, angrily, at him. If they weren't in a room-full of people, Mikan would have been screaming her head off.

_Bring._

The bell rung, the only indication that school os finally over. When the two bickerign teenagers' friends saw the aura the two were slowly creating, they decided to leave them alone. No person in their right mind would step into their battle field. You're even consider crazy if you talk to either one of them after a heated fight. All of them turned away with only one thing in their minds, 'They take so long to confess to each other. So tiring.'

The two were left alone in the room. After a long silence, Natsume finally spoke. "It's simple. Isn't one of the conditions, for you to be allowed to go to Central Town, be that you have to always be with your assigned partner?" Mikan paled as realization hit her hard on the face. "Don't worry. I'll accompany you here."

Natsume stood up and left the classroom and a furious Mikan. "You're a jerk, Natsume."

* * *

**AN:** My brain hurts. You have no idea how hard it is to try and translate all of these. The literal meanings are just too plain and general that I need to think of more suitable words. At least I finished it on my own, thoough. Yeah, my friends couldn't be bothered to help me. Anywho, hope this satisfies you people's tastes. I'm not that impressed or proud of this work. As I said before, I wanted to brush up on my Tagalog. I hope I didn't mess up. I would really appreciate it if you would kindly leave a review. A pointer would be awesome. :D


End file.
